natvivorfandomcom-20200216-history
Helix
|place=5/22 |challenges=3 |votesagainst=8 |days=32 |season2=The Elysian Fields |tribes2= |place2=Runner-Up (2/21) |challenges2=5 |votesagainst2=4 |days2=42 }}Helix is a contestant from Survivor: Norway and Survivor: The Elysian Fields. Profile Norway= Full interview can be found here. Name: Helix Between Mind and Heart, which group do you personally think you fit into better? for sure a million percent. I can be both though honestly. This is a rare theme for me where I fill both, it's really all about perspective, although I prefer Mind. Because I'm all about positivity and friendship, people might think I'm one of the "Heart"s but that ain't it at all chief, because that group is driven by emotion. The whole point I'm driving above is about rising above that Emotion that causes bitterness and ugliness and play a gool ol' rousing round of Survivor, that should just be a game of Perception, duality between shields and goats, threats and resumé, and allignment on common interest. IT SHOULD BE ABOUT NUMBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERS. AS SHOULD EVERYTHING. I understand why Survivor is also a personal game, and that's also beautiful. But I like the conflict of minds. For me, 50% of the fun is the cold strategy and 50% of the fun is meeting new people and making new friends. Mixing those together though? Well I'll do it I guess if it's the best way to win because at the end of the day I'm out there for the W but it's a yikes. Tell us about yourself. What makes you, YOU? My name's Vitor but you can call me Helix. I'm a 16 year old high school senior from Brazil, absolutely in love with Football/Soccer, Pokémon, Survivor, and eating good food. That's a quick top 4 but I like a lot of things; In fact, I'd describe that as what my personality is. I'm trying to think of a term for it, and I'm leaning towards "Professional enthusiast". You know, I am really knowledgeable on stuff I like. I wish I knew the periodic table like I know the Pokédex, or who scored each goal in every match in Inazuma Eleven, or listing off the entire line-up Palmeiras had for any year. I'm a guy who enjoys stuff, and cares about the stuff that brings him joy, and ORG's are no different. I absolutely LOVE Survivor and since I've started playing ORG's (Which is as soon as I found out people do them on Discord. I was so happy and so pissed I missed out for so long since I use Discord lol). They've become my favorite hobby BY FAR and in those ORG's I'm proud to have developed at least a bit of this reputation of being this enthusiast. My favorite word to describe my perspective on the game is definitely "positivity". In my previous ORG's you'll see me having a higher ranking in character rankings than my placement every time, and often have the hosts call me a "positive presence" and that's really what I set out for. I constantly push a game-first philosophy for the season as a whole and try to suppress any silly drama and bitterness people may have. Well, if it benefits my game I'll let it fly but after it's use is done I'll shame, and that brings me to my next point. This doesn't mean I'll be a "4fun" player. I play to have fun. And it just so happens that playing Survivor well is fun as fuck to me. You see, I rate my intelligence really highly. And I love Survivor. So playing in big servers and trying to prove to people how good I am is my drive. So, don't mistake me for a meme player. I'm one of those snobs that thinks he's god's gift to Survivor. Just not the cynical ones. I play hard, but when not strategizing, I'll be a constant agent of good in the ORG. I swear. What do you wish to get out of this season more than anything else? A win. A dub. A big W. Victory. Triumph. Success. The title of Sole Survivor. All my enemies' defeat. A majority of the jury's votes. 1st place. Those are my main priorities, Mr. Valencio you should know by now that I'm not only a proud dude, but also passionate about ORG's. My pride and passion for something involving competition put together = Me wanting it. I WANT IT, I NEED IT, I WANT TO WIN A BIG ORG. Not that much else to add here. I've got enough cool experiences. I've learned plenty about my social skills. Time for some real shit.....Also if possible I wanna meet some cool people and make friends. What is your proudest characteristic of yourself, and what do you wish you could improve upon? My proudest is definitely my positivity and calm nature that lets me be cold on a game sense while really friendly when just meeting people ,regardless of allegiance. It's really rare to see me bitter or truly mad but that's where I get to my next point. I'm too proud in discussions. I know this is gonna sound like a dumb excuse but the stuff they say about Abi Maria being seen as more of a hothead than she is due to culture is true (In that case she's still a crazy woman either way lmao but point stands). If I'm in a really hot discussion and I think, or rather I KNOW I'm 100% right, I'm not gonna apologize. And I often end up talking kinda aggressively with whatever bitch person I'm talking to, that's not a contradiction of the coldness I've talked about before though as it's never for a game thing , but rather for any toxicity I feel is personal that someone might bring into the game. As my game philosophy goes, I'll NEVER bring anything in the game down to a personal level. If someone else does though, against me, I often do scoop down to their level and fail to think of what's best for my game. Because even if they're not playing the game the way it should be played, or even playing the game at all tbh as they're probably dumb; We're still in Survivor so I should treat them like a number and not seek what I would in a real discussion. I definitely gotta work on that. I try to be cold in the decisions but friendly and genuine in the conversations , but if anything gets too personal I should take a step back and just not try anymore with that person , and just do what's best for my game. I swear I'll try. I'll be nice to the dumbasses. How would you describe the game you play in ORG’s? Transparent. That's the word. Honestly, I bitch about getting idol'd out and screwed so much, and that's really justified because jesus am I unlucky , but with the way I play it does make sense why my rate of being Idol'd/Targeted out of nowhere/Dead meat in a revote would be a bit higher than the average player. What I mean is that I'm not a sneaky player and I try to lie only when needed. Most often only to the target and their unbreakable allies. Also after a vote I'm not awkward at all with people that voted differently. That's how I push the game first mentality. I tend to just be diplomatic to people that just made me vote in minority and got a friend of mine out instead of salty as that the worst thing you could do, and say I understand their side. I can do that because of how I play based on common interest rather than just following some side based on friendship. Also I like to not be a sneaky player. Honestly, "social UTR sneaky players, playing the middle low-key, surviving day by day" is just FTC euphemisms for goat. Let's be honest here, I make it clear that I have a high threat level , and convince people to vote with me based on that. To survive, I'm willing to play dumb and vote in a plan that I know won't work out and will become minority if someone else's the target. I'm not gonna be a majority-bot that's always the vote gotten and never the vote getter in the move's perception by the jury. I make my plan clear, and I'll get stopped eventually after causing a lot of trouble. And if I don't...Well the jury's gon' be there and they'll have seen it all. Also, my philosophy of separating the friendships I make from the votes I cast allows me to really connect to everyone and have nice talks, which, regardless of which side is majority in the jury, are going to make me a big contender. |-|The Elysian Fields= Full interview can be found here. Tribe Designation: Previous Seasons & Finishes: Norway: 5th, 7th Juror Tell us a bit about yourself: I'm Vitor, a 17 year old (Omg first time I apply as a 17 yo) high school senior from Brazil! But my true profession is full time Nerd/Enthusiast! I'm really really passionate about my hobbies, and I wish I could use the headspace for something useful instead of knowing 800 Pokémon names , Survivor bootlists or who scored in that one soccer game in 2015. But yea, I'm very enthusiastic about my hobbies, and tend to know a lot about them. Soccer, basketball, Video Games... But I don't think it would be an exaggeration to say ORG's are at the top of my favorite hobbies lost! I LOVE playing ORG's just for the game of Survivor which I absolutely adore. And that's not even the most fun part of them, compared to meeting so many amazing people! Sign me the fuck up lol. So yea, any hobby I find extremely fun entertainment in are my favorites. In ORG's though , I'm PART of that entertainment, on top of having a shitload of fun every season I play in (Uhhh mostly). And I bring that passion I have into them ,as y'all know my whole thing is about being a P O S I T I V E P R E S E N C E ™, because I really do care and want to give back to this amazing community that provides me my favorite hobby. And I try my hardest to take all the fun of these ORG's, and giving back, being an agent of a game mentality and not letting anyone be miserable, and ALWAYS appreciating the hosts. I think this mentality shows my personality, probably the best side of it, as in me caring about things I love, while not needing to be some fake goody two shoes while at it. As for pet peeve, I gotta go with a simple cliché answer and go with fake people. On Discord this materializes a lot, where people are so caught up in the game's social policies, that sometimes they can talk to you like they're doing social game out of the game, which grinds my gears. If you vote me out, and either after the season is done, or with me in prejury, you STILL are fake to me and come apologize and be fake while I can see your damn confs that say otherwise, that gets me upsetti spaghetti, more than any vote off could. How would you describe your gameplay in your original season(s)? Honestly, It's hard to describe it exactly. The main thing about it for me was just being GENUINE. That was the main thing about my game for sure. When I could have control, like in the Sonya vote..Then yea, I was snaking. But due to how the game played out, where I was constantly having to remodel my voting block as, like I said, EVERY ALLIANCE I LOVED KEPT DYING, I reverted to simply owning up to it. I made genuine connections and made people actually respect and truly like me. An example of that is how with both Spider and Kyra, I needed one day to get them to think very highly of me. I showed myself, and was crystal clear on my intentions, and was clearly a target. That was just what I had to do, because if I just floated, that wouldn't work with the numbers or lack there of that I had. I was not convincing people to stand with me by threat level, shield or goat. I was convincing them using reason to explain why I was better for their game. I was making myself some kind of wholesome godfather, who everyone saw as a threat, but respected and saw as someone reliable enough to put into their plans. Obviously, that didn't exactly work because as my tribe died, I had to rely more and more on Spider, and she was Will's double agent all along. So he stayed firm. But besides him, literally EVERYONE from post-merge saw me as a worthwhile ally and didn't want me gone yet, while still having me high in their vote list. I noticed I was more mid-tier in almost everyone but my top top allies' trust rankings, but I was still not in anyone's hit list, due to just being a good guy they found easy to connect with. And, welp.... 5 allies dying in a row, an idol find and an idol play later...I was still one single VERY debatable Coffee vote away from making the final 4. And oh Jesus, both the F4 and 3 challenges were ones I could see myself winning. I was just a presence, and I was very genuine about being one. I had that big pick energy (aww man). But I had that, without turning it into the other castaways being afraid of me like the likes of David, Finn, Will and Haydn did. Finesse is another buzzword I used a bit, often criticizing players for lacking it. And I'm very glad that, imo, my gameplay showed what I meant by it. Bold, but not brash = Doesn't belong in the trash. How do you plan on improving on your game? CHALLENGES. Oh god, did I SUCK. Just really gotta practice more and try harder. Also, as much as I may be proud of being an underdog...Being minority ain't that fun. And I want my future tribes to have a lot of the numbers, for sure. Then I can work my magic to make sure I wouldn't be the one flipped on , but the one that would be let known about the flip. I'd also like to be able to keep more secrets, Like Spider and Will, you know? The way they played everyone was great. I kinda experienced that in the swapped tribe phase, because Kyra did think Penzo was going had he not quit all the way to the end. But mostly I was stuck having to expose myself and throw it all out in the table just to survive. I guess what I mean is that I don't want everything I do to be only common interest based , and therefore all pretty much public. Tristan was the only one I could brainstorm 100% with. I'd love more of that. Why do you want to come back and play again? How amazing it is! It's just a really good ORG. Simple as that. And I hunger for good ORG's. I have said and will say this every time I can. I'm HUNGRY. I'm DETERMINED. I think really highly of myself and my intellect, and believe I'm a great Survivor player. And the results have started coming(mostly), but they can get better. And for something I like doing as much as this, that's also such a high level mental test...I NEED to win a big ORG. So add "proving to myself I can do it" to the list of why I this is my favorite hobby. Winning is nice and all and the big goal, but having a good enough season to be a possible all-star , in an ORG like this, that I enjoyed so much...Low key a dream. I've never done All-Stars before, and that's just a bucket list item I'd love to checkmark. But for Natvivor especially, it's just that this might really be my favorite server I've ever played on. The atmosphere is so welcoming and fun, there isn't that business vibe or the pressure you may normally feel. And to be part of All-Stars would be an absolute honor. @Nartemis Never ever change icon. Tell Carter, Luke and David that I also stan them. If you were any Greek god, who would you be and why? Easy. I'd be Demeter because I get that bread. Well I guess a bit of Dyonisius, I'm not a drinking guy or a party guy, but if we're taking his purpose to inside the season, since the game's theme is the reason of the question in the first place...I find it incredible that one of the so coveted spots in the Olympus is covered by.. The bringer of some of the pleasures in life. Not love, water, harvest... Wine. And parties. I guess if you parallel that to the Olympus of Natvivor All-Stars, him, and therefore me, would be the bringer of Skribbl.io and cowboy hat memes. A job certainly important enough to get a spot up there, just like the Greek said How will you become the Sole Survivor of The Elysian Fields? I'll not get voted out in any Tribal Council, and then got more juror votes than any other finalists. Anything else is flair. The game of Survivor's core is very simple. Shields, goats, threats, get to the end with someone you can beat in a jury vote. The game's intricacies are almost 100% unique to a particular game , to the point where I feel like having a set style you expect to work every time, only trying to find equivalent players to fit in your plans, is a great disservice to the game of Survivor. The planning you do should come by analyzing your tribe mates and how you think they'll fit in the common interest based dynamics , and then taking your best guess as to what the best course of action is. I'm just going to apply that principle of mine. No preset plan. I'ma give it my all socially, and just like in Norway, I'll want as many bonds that keep me useful and therefore safe as possible. Also, honestly, I think aligning with other Norway people might be ideal. I am in great graces with literally the entire cast and could see all of them wanting to work with me. Except maybe like Will possibly or David who have been more sassy/mad post game. Honestly, unless I really fuck up, I don't see a world where I go early if I get cast. It's all gonna be about forming them blocks. Also as cool as being a minority underdog icon is, I want to be majority this season. I like playing from the top. But as that little principle of mine says, besides these All-Stars specific stuff, or personal desires that aren't so strictly strategic; I'll just figure it out as I go. Same as I do every season. Another reason though: This will be my first All-Star season. And I think I'm the type of player who can fit right in. My rational approach to arguing and convincing may work better in a All-Star season due to their being known backstabbers around, and pure number talks and good logical moves having more of an upper hand on feelings than normal. And that's when my seeds grow the best. Plus I'm like, good at Survivor. I gotta win another one eventually....right? RIGHT? Survivor Norway Voting History The Elysian Fields Voting History Trivia *Helix shares the same birth date with David L.. *Helix won the awards for Best Alliance, alongside Jacob Ros. and Mark W., and Hero of the Season in ''Norway''. He would later win the award for Best Move, alongside Annie, for their move of voting out fellow castaway, Fruit, in ''The Elysian Fields''. *Helix, alongside Coffee, placed 3rd in the Fan Favorite Poll in Norway, both receiving 7 votes. He was eligible for voting again in the poll for The Elysian Fields, where he received 3 votes. *Helix, along with fellow The Elysian Fields competitors, Ashlee, JT, and 神代, are the first (and currently only) castaways to make it to the finale episode on two separate occasions. *Helix currently has the best average placements out of all of the returning players, with an average of 3.5. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Norway Contestants Category:Norway Jury Members Category:The Elysian Fields Contestants Category:Returning Players Category:Finalists Category:Narvik Tribe Category:Nesbyen Tribe Category:Mage Tribe Category:Deucalion Tribe Category:Niake Tribe Category:5th Place Category:2nd Place Category:Survivor: Norway Category:Survivor: The Elysian Fields